Tips and Tricks!
Hey guys! Im DDoubleTTrouble, and I'm going to give you some great tips and tricks to the Quarry, to help you get more efficient! Tip 1 Okay, this is for beginners. When you start the Quarry, your pickaxe is slow, and you don't have much money, and you really want to get better. So you ride along with some people and are mining somewhere. Everyone is getting rares such as platinum, uranium, amethyst, adurite, and maybe even fire crystal. DO NOT try to get those things. You are going to get people mad that you stole the things that they found. Instead, get things like copper, silver, gold, emerald, diamond, ruby, and sapphire. People who are mining for RARES leave those things behind, so mine those, and you'll be surprised at how much money you'll make after a while of doing that. Then you can get upgrades to make your pickaxe better, to get rares! Tip 2 You're getting into the game, and you like it. You have a couple upgrades, about $30,000. BUT...then you see people with TNT. You realize that you have enough money for it, and if you buy it, you'll have $5,000 left. Do not buy it! When you buy it, you almost never get your money's worth back, it fills your inventory with unnessecary stuff, blows up rares inside the blast radius (usually not giving them), and it will take a bit longer to get your full upgrades. Tip 3 Lets say your a pretty good player, you have about 3600 inventory space and a bunch of TNT. You are at bedrock, or granite, or obsidian, and your blowing stuff up to find rares. You get some rares and are happy. But what you dont realize, is that your leaving stuff behind. Stuff like diamond and emerald and ruby and sapphire and gold and silver. You get a lot of rares, which takes up like 50 spaces in your inventory. And by then the Quarry resets and you sell all your stuff. But you only had about 50 rares! That means you had 3550 inventory spaces left! When you are mining, GET THE COMMON THINGS TOO! When you sell everything, you'll have about twice as much as you would if you had JUST rares. Tip 4 Ok. I myself have all the Quarry game passes, including Sandbox Mode and Place Ability. That makes me a superior miner. If you have an extremely good pickaxe, then DOWNLOAD AUTO CLICKER!!! It lets you mine so much faster, AND your finger doesn't start to throb. Click here to go to a link that lets you download auto clicker. There are many different types of auto clicker programs on this website, such as fast clicker, auto clicker, auto keyboard, auto typer, and auto talker. The ones that I recommend are auto clicker, random clicker, and fast clicker. The best one out of all of them is fast clicker because it doesnt have any bugs. Auto clicker and random clicker have a couple bugs but they are still a prior resource. The thing about fast clicker is that you have to pay $5.00. But auto clicker and random clicker are free. Tip 5 You've seen the chat messages that say, "Some of the ruby blocks have turned into Tektite," right? Well, when people dig mineshafts, they leave these rubies and sapphires that have turned into rares, behind. What I do, is I fall down a mineshaft to check for rares. If I see a lot that are definitely worth it, I go back to the surface to dig a mineshaft next to the other mineshaft, to get the rares. Tip 6 This isn't too much Quarry related, but if you are a noob and you just started Roblox, and you want a hat and shirt and pants, but you don't have money, just go onto the Quarry and find the snowman head. Its super easy, and its free. Pictures